Talk:Gray Fox's exoskeleton
Can somone put proper reference coding on the page or explain how to me- I don't know how to do it.Ducky1707 19:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I added the references in for you. You just have to enclose the item being referenced with the "ref" tags, and add the "reflist" template to the bottom of the page (you can use the "Wiki Markup" box at the bottom of the page you are editing, to help with this). I also used a bit of advanced editing so that the same reference wasn't repeated over and over again in the reference list. I also didn't mention Twin Snakes as a reference, since it is simply a remake of the original game, except for the image, which is directly from it. See my edits in the articles's history page for how I did this, if you're interested. :Also, I fixed a few grammar/spelling errors, and removed some presumptions and subjective wording in keeping with the neutral stance of Wiki articles. You may also wish to consider merging this page with the Exoskeleton page, since they both cover similar topics. :Hope this helps. --Bluerock 20:40, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, thanks alot for your help - precisely what I wanted. As for merging it with the Exoskeleton page I wanted to at first however believed they would simply rollback my changes as they frequently do. I'll leave the page a note tot he author and ask if he/she's interested. Ducky1707 09:52, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, this page is kind of unnecessary. I appreciate the effort you put into it, but what source do you have that it's really called an "Actuator Suit" outside of your own personal justification that it should be called such? The games refer to it as simply an exoskeleton multiple times, which is why we created the Exoskeleton page to discuss it. --Fantomas 16:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) On the Power Suit page it states "Gray Fox wore an actuator suit utilizing a supersonic motor that operated with a high-frequency voltage. Whenever Fox changed position, minute electric currents in the muscle were detected and utilized to control the actuating section, giving greater than human agility." The name's not so important I have already asked if the Exoskeleton page should be merged with this or rather vice-versa. If somone wants to do it for me though feel free I don't mind.Ducky1707 17:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Merge page This page should be merged with the Exoskeleton page. These suits have most commonly been referred to as Exoskeletons in the series.--Soul reaper 08:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :If it needs to be merged, so be it. However, if you do merge it, I think you might need to add a bit of a note about the name "Actuator suit" originating from the Official Missions Handbook. Weedle McHairybug 11:26, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think we should use a term from the handbook as the official name, as it is never mentioned anywhere else. The term just means its a suit that utilizes actuators, but that is applicable for every exoskeleton type. Maybe we should just rename it "Gray Fox's powered exoskeleton" since there is quite a bit of info just on this one suit, and there is also a seperate page for Solidus Snake's exoskeleton at the moment. --Bluerock 11:40, October 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I was actually thinking more of putting it in an unconfirmed history section. Weedle McHairybug 11:45, October 9, 2011 (UTC) ::After comparing the pages, I noticed that most of what is here, is already on the exoskeleton page and the parts that aren't, aren't unique to Gray Fox. I suggest we simply move all the relevant info to the other page and see what we're left with. If there's enough info then we can change this page to "Gray Fox's powered exoskeleton" as you suggested Bluerock, if there isn't anything that necessitates a separate article for Gray Fox's suit then I suggest that we simply use the page as a redirect.--Soul reaper 04:08, October 10, 2011 (UTC)